Memories
by Miyuki Exellis
Summary: Everything seems different when Marui Bunta decided to quit tennis. Rikkaidai is not the same team like before.
1. Chapter 1 - His Decision

All of Rikkai Regular members were very much enjoyed the party at Yukimura's house. The party was given to the third year who just graduated from Rikkaidai Junior High School today.

Everything was going well at first. Until the redhead said something unexpected that made everyone puzzled.

"I'm quitting tennis", He said casually while eating his cake.

Everyone moved their eyes to the shortest guy. And Sanada was the first one who responded to his words. "…What?"

"Hahaha!That's very funny! Marui-senpai" The second year ace laughed as he thought his senpai just told him the best joke ever. Jackal who sat next to Kirihara tried to laugh as well.

"Probability of Marui is telling a joke right now…89%" Yanagi proclaimed his prediction and made Yukimura chuckled.

"I'm not joking."

Yanagi raised his eyebrows a bit. Yagyuu closed his book. Niou stopped playing with his dart. And Yukimura stopped chuckled as well.

The half-Brazilian stood up from his seat and walked closer to Marui. "Bunta, What are you saying?" He knew Marui very well. He knew Marui really liked tennis besides his addiction to sweets. He was so sure that his best friend just misspoke about something. Maybe what Marui meant was not about tennis, but something else. That was what he thought.

"You heard me"

This was really strange! It didn't make any sense to him. Jackal looked at the other members as he tried to find the answer. But everyone looked as confused as him. "B-But, why?" Jackal asked him again. Marui didn't say anything; he still focused on eating his cake.

"There must be a reason, may you tell us, Marui-kun?" Yagyuu adjusted his glasses.

This time Marui looked at Yagyuu, He seemed to think at first, but then he replied with his usual grin. "I've started to get bored to play that lame sport. It's not fun anymore. The longer I play tennis the more I know that sport is really suck! Don't you guys feel the same way? Ah~ anyway Can I have another cake?" He walked to the kitchen.

All of them startled. "Tarundoru Marui!" Sanada crossed his arm, and his face looked unhappy. Yukimura stayed silent. While the others started to felt uneasy.

"What did you say…?" Kirihara said quietly with irritated looked on his face. Marui ignored them and walked back to his seat with another cake on his hand.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT SENPAI?" The second year lost his calm; He slammed the table in front of him. He walked towards Marui and grabbed the older by the collar that make the cake on Marui's hand fell on the floor.

Marui frowned a bit. "What are you doing?"

The second year ace was ready to hit him on the face, when someone suddenly stopped him. "Akaya!" Jackal pulled Kirihara away from Marui as he grabbed the younger's hands.

"LET ME GO, JACKAL-SENPAI." Kirihara tried to push Jackal, but his senpai just much stronger than he is."DIDN'T WE MAKE A PROMISE?" His voice was very loud. "You said the eight of us will be together. You said we would play tennis together even in high school. Didn't you say that to us when Mura-Buchou was in hospital? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE THAT PROMISE! AND NOW YOU BREAK IT!"

"Akaya!" Jackal shouted at his kohai one more time, still held him tightly so the second year didn't do anything stupid.

Marui stunned. The words from Kirihara hit him hard. It was so true that made him couldn't say anything back. He had his head turned aside avoid the younger's gazed.

"Say something Marui-senpai! Now Mura-Buchou is already recovered, why− "

"Cut it out, Brat" Niou, who stayed silent from the start finally open his mouth.

"But− "

"I said cut it out" Niou looked more serious this time.

Kirihara gritted his teeth and pulled hard his hand away from Jackal. He sat back to his seat. _'Why is everyone protecting Marui-senpai? He is the one who's wrong here! Even Mura-Buchou didn't say anything to him.'_ Kirihara clenched his hands. _'Liar!'_. He really wanted to scream that word out loud to his senpai. But he just couldn't.

.

Marui started to clean the cake that fell on the floor and Jackal helped him out. There was a heavy pressure in that living room. They were supposed to having fun right now. But everyone kept silent. This was so awkward and Marui knew all of this happened because of him.

After he finished clean everything, Marui looked at his buchou "I'm going home. " He said it plainly, picked his stuffs and walked to the front door. Everyone didn't move from their seats except Yukimura and Jackal who followed him from behind.

When Marui reached the front door, he turned around and faced them. "Um… tell the others, I'm sorry I can't make it again today." He scratched his head "My parents are not at home so I need to take care of my brothers."

"I'm going with you." Jackal said quickly.

"No. You stay here." Marui smiled at the taller guy then he turned to his buchou. "I'm sorry Yukimura…" He said it very quietly, It almost like he whispered to himself.

But Yukimura could hear it clearly. He smiled to the redhead "It's too bad you can't stay over tonight. But it's not your fault, Bunta"

Marui averted his gaze away. "I mean…for ruined this party."

"You don't need to apologize." Yukimura chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry…" Marui said it one more time. Now he looked down at the floor blankly. He felt numb. Kirihara's words kept buzzing in his ears. "I'm sorry… for not keeping my promise"

Yukimura's smile disappeared. His expression turned serious. ' _Bunta wasn't like his usual self. He was always cheerful. If something bothered him, as his buchou and his friend, I would do anything to help him.'_

"Did you serious want to quit tennis?" Yukimura asked him softly.

"Yeah…" Marui's voice was shaky. Then he cleared his throat to cover it up."I'm sorry."

"Bunta… Did something happen?" He asked the redhead again but now looked a bit concern.

"You can tell us everything…We are friend right?" Jackal added.

Marui looked at them and laughed. "What are you guys talking about? It's nothing! Nothing happened. Anyway I need to go now…see you!" He quickly walked away and disappeared from their eyes.

.

"Jackal, He didn't say anything to you?"

"Not even a word" Jackal replied with a weak voice.

"He's indeed hiding something from us" Yukimura sighed.

"Seiichi" Yanagi walked to the front door. "Niou wants to tell us something" Yukimura and Jackal looked each other for a moment then they followed Yanagi to the living room. Everyone was waiting.

* * *

 **I'm very sorry for some Grammar errors. T^T**

 **This is my first time make a fanfic.**

 **Hope you guys Enjoy it.**

 **Please review, critique me and give me some advice :D Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Truth

"So? You know why Marui said such thing?"

"Yeah…"

"Did he tell you about this before?"

"No…"

"Then how you know?" Sanada started to felt impatient.

There was a hesitation before Niou replied him. "…He injured his wrist"

"He− What?" Kirihara jumped from his seat. He couldn't believe what he just heard. The others looked as surprised as him.

"When it happened?" Yanagi's face turned a bit pale. How could this happen? This whole time Marui never showed any strange gestures when he practiced. And it scared him…that He, Yanagi Renji didn't realize it.

"Probably after the Kantou Tournament" Niou said quietly.

"H-How? Why? "Jackal looked very confused.

"At first I realized that Bunta acted strange in the class. He kept holding his right wrist. So I asked him if he hurt his hand or something"

 _ **"Don't say stupid thing, Niou" Marui laughed nervously. "I'm just so proud of my genius hand"**_

"That's what he said. Of course I didn't believe him at first. So I tried to find out- "

"Wait. But after Kantou tournament, Marui did his practice as usual. Even after National, he kept helping the first and second year practiced." Sanada frowned. "It's impossible for him to do all hard trainings I gave to him if he had any injuries"

"Yeah… as you guys know, this whole time Bunta never showed any strange behavior. That's what made me believe there's nothing wrong with his wrist, until…." Niou stopped for a moment." Until Atobe told me everything."

"Atobe? Atobe Keigo?" Yanagi opened his eyes.

Niou nodded. "Bunta got into a fight with some guys from other school, and−"

"Marui-senpai won't do such thing!" Kirihara shouted at the older.

"I know brat. He must have a reason."

"Now you mention about it, after Kantou Tournament Bunta did absent and didn't go to school for 1 week. Don't tell me at that time he…." Jackal's expression became grim.

"Whatever the reason is, he shouldn't fight with other people." Sanada looked unhappy.

"There must be something that made him did that!" The second year said while looked down. He felt so dumb. He thought back what he just did to Marui-senpai. It was too harsh. He even wanted to hit his senpai earlier. " But why he didn't tell us about this?"

"Marui-kun won't tell us about this. Because if he did, some of us would go wild and crush those bastards and make them pay." Yagyuu said as he sighed deeply. "And our school will be banned for participate in National. Of course Marui-kun didn't want that happen."

Yukimura looked at Niou. "How Atobe knew? Why he only told to you? And when exactly you know about this, Niou?" Yukimura asked with a very low voice. He just didn't get it at all. Why? How? But inside his heart he was already guess that maybe…Maybe because of his illness that made everyone didn't notice about Marui's injuries. Everyone just too busy about Yukimura and didn't pay attention to the redhead at all.

"Atobe was the one who saved Bunta from the fights. That sleeping beauty from Hyotei was with Bunta at that time, so he called Atobe right away when everything got worsen." Niou explained carefully.

.

 _===== Flashback =====_

 _"Niou Masaharu."_

 _Niou turned his back when someone just called his name. That arrogant self-proclaimed King from Hyotei walked towards him._

 _"You're Niou Masaharu aren't you?" The other guy asked._

 _"Puri ~ What is it?"_

 _"I need to talk to you. Come with me" Atobe asked him to go inside his car._

 _Niou felt a bit suspicious. Why would a captain from Hyotei wanted to talk to him anyway? "I don't want" He continued his walk._

 _"It's about Marui Bunta"_

 _Niou stopped. He looked at Atobe; there was serious expression on Hyotei's captain. He never knew that Marui had a connection with Atobe and it made him curious. "What's with Bunta?"._

.

 _Niou followed Atobe by his car and they end up in a luxurious café. He didn't surprise at all and he knew that Atobe was really rich. But He felt a bit uncomfortable to found himself sat there alone with someone he's not close to. He wanted to finish this quickly._

 _"So what do you want to talk about?"_

 _"Did you find anything strange with Marui lately?"_

 _"… What do you mean?" Niou frowned at the question._

 _"I'm talking about his wrist…."_

 _"Ha?" Niou became more confused._

 _Atobe looked at Niou's expression and sighed. " So none of you know about this?"_

 _"Know about what?"_

 _"3 months ago Marui fighted with some guys from other school…"_

 _"What?" Niou's eyes widen._

 _"I don't know what exactly happened, Jirou who was with him called me and asked for my help._ _When I arrived, the fight was already end. There were some bruises on Marui's body. I looked at him with my insight and I really had a bad feeling about his wrist. So I asked him to go to the hospital. He refused at first, but I managed to force him to come with me and examined everything._ _At that time, the doctor found out that there was a cracked on his wrist." Atobe said quietly._

 _Niou's body became limp. He couldn't believe that Marui really did injure his wrist. "How…"_

 _"The doctor suggested him to do therapy before it becomes worsen. And it needs 6 months or so for full recovery." Atobe continued. "He must not play tennis during the treatment."_

 _The trickster's shoulder dropped."He didn't say a word…He… He never told us about this…"_

 _"That guy…" Atobe closed his eyes."He asked me to keep this as a secret. He begged to me…I know he really want to play in National…It's not like I care about him or anything."_

 _There was a silent between them. Niou thought back what Marui said to him earlier on the class._

 _ **"I can't wait to see Yukimura playing" The redhead grinned happily. "Niou… we will make it this time. Rikkaidai must take 3 years consecutive win!" He said with full of confidence.**_

.

 _"What should I do?" Niou closed his eyes. He couldn't think clearly._

 _"It's gonna be really hurt when he play tennis with that wrist. Especially when he uses his special moves, the key of his moves is on his wrist after all. I don't care if you tell Yukimura or Sanada about this. It's up to you._ _I just want you to watch over him. I can't stand it if that chewer gum only keeps everything alone." Atobe said plainly. "Just force him to check his wrist again and do the treatment right away."_

 _"But it still bother me, why Bunta didn't show that he was in pain while practice?" Niou didn't understand. How the hell Marui could hide all of this from them._

 _"I'm just guessing." Atobe looked at him with serious expression ."Maybe he uses some kind of drugs. Like a pain killer. Don't you think?"_

 _===== End of Flashback=====_

.

"Atobe told me that before National tournament." Niou said it quietly.

Everyone stunned. Yukimura slumped on the sofa. His expression became pale. The others couldn't say anything. They were too shocked to react.

"Niou-senpai… why you-"

"YOU-YOU KNEW IT FROM THE START?" Jackal looked at Niou in disbelief. " WHY? WHY YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM! WHY YOU LET HIM PLAY? He raised his voice. "Pain Killer? F*CK NIOU!"

"I KNOW!" Niou shouted back to the other guy. "I know…" He moved his hand to his face. His voice trembled. "I know Jackal…but we need him. We need him to play against Seigaku. Didn't we also make a promise? We promise to fight Seigaku together. That's why… that's why I pretend not to know anything. We can't win without him. His role is important in double match. You know that very well…" Niou's voice was so weak.

But even Bunta played on that match, we still lost. We lost. Jackal clenched his hands tightly. "You should've stopped him…." He really wanted to punch Niou right now. But he knew violence couldn't change what had happened. So he just stood there looked down at the floor "You should've stopped him….Niou"


	3. Chapter 3 - Behind His Smile

Niou knew...he was the one who let Marui played the match. He was the one who exactly destroyed his teammate wrist. Once again silent filled the room. Everyone looked so grim.

"B-But Marui-senpai can recover from his injuries right?" The second year smiled as he tried to brighten the heavy air around them. "Niou-senpai, you asked him to go to hospital after National right?"

Niou looked at the devil ace. "He... refused me at that time"

"He refused?" Sanada raised his eyebrows.

"Our _lose_ in National really impact him..." Niou looked down. "Right after the match, when you guys finished changing and went home. There were only me and Bunta in the room. I saw him sat in the corner, so I approached him." He said quietly.  
"I thought that was a perfect time for him to tell the truth."

.

=====Flashback=====

 _"Bunta?" Niou called the redhead and walked towards him. He widened his eyes when he saw tears rolled down on Marui's check. The redhead cried silently while holding his right wrist._

 _"B-Bunta, are you okay? Is your wrist hurt?" Niou asked panickly._

 _"What are you talking about?" Marui looked at Niou, disbelieve._ _"It's not about my wrist, Niou!" Marui raised his voice and slammed his right hand hardly to the wall many times. "This fucking useless wrist!" He could break his wrist because he slammed it so hard to make the room echoed_.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Niou shouted as he held the other guy's hand firmly to stopped him. He could feel Marui's hand trembled. It must be really hurt. "Bunta... let's go to the hospital." He said softly, but the redhead didn't reply him. "Atobe told me everything. You need to_ -"

 _Marui pulled his hand away from Niou._

 _"...It's not about my wrist, Niou..." his voice breaks. "It's hurt here..." He moved his hand to his chest. "It's really hurt than my wrist!" The redhead covered his face with another hand. His tears fell down to the floor. He couldn't believe he cried in front of the trickster, but he can't hold back anymore. The burden he felt was too much for him to take. It killed him inside._ _"I'm not good enough." He said trembling. "I tried very hard. I through a lot to come here. I did my best, but... I couldn't beat them."_

 _Niou didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. The Marui he knew was the one who always cheerful, smiled and always be the first one trying to cheer others up._ _But Marui Bunta who stood before him was not the same. He never saw Marui like this. The redhead was so weak and fragile._

.

 _"Bunta-" Niou tried to reach the smaller guy. But Marui slapped his hand away._

 _"Ha-Ha-hahahaha!" The redhead laughed and stepped back from the other guy. "I'm just kidding. Please.. please forget what I just said" His voice was toneless as he walked away, left the trickster alone._

=====End of Flashback=====

"That can't be..." Kirihara shook his head. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked at the others senpai. But everyone was too shocked as he is now. They all had no idea. They never suspected a thing. This whole time, Marui was the same hyper player as always. He still popped his bubble gum and gave them his usual grinned, his smug smirk, his smiled. They couldn't believe that were his mask to fool them. What they learned about Marui today was, He's just so good at faking things.

"Where are you going?" Sanada asked Jackal who walked to the front door.

"I need to meet him."

They were teammates. They were supposed to be his closest friend. Why didn't they see it? Why didn't Jackal see it? He couldn't even tell that his best friend was 'dying'. He left the house and ran as fast as he could. He didn't know what he should say to the redhead. He just wanted to meet and stayed beside him.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Gap Between Them

"Bunta Nii-san?" The kid looked at Jackal, wondering.  
"He's not here. I thought Nii-san was with you? " The kid could recognize Jackal, because the older was one of his brother's friends who usually come to their house.

"He's not at home?" Jackal tried to look inside the house to make sure Marui's younger brother wasn't lying to him.

"Nii-san said he will be back very late tonight." The smaller one came out from the house.

"So Bunta is not yet come back?"

The two childs looked each other, and then shook their head. "No..."

"O-Oh...Then I will take my leave. I'm sorry for bothering you guys" He smiled and left the two brothers.

.

The half-Brazilian tried to call the redhead using his phone but he couldn't reach it. _Where are you Bunta?_ He searched the entire sweets store around there. He even searched all the place where Marui liked to visit the most, but he couldn't find him anywhere. The sun started to set. He almost gave up and decided to wait at Marui's house, but suddenly he remembered one place. The place he hadn't looked for. He quickly ran.

When he reached the place. He looked at the building in front of him. This was the place where he spent his 3 years with his teammates, Rikkaidai Fuzoku. He opened the gate, continued ran to the tennis court. He looked around, and saw someone stood on the court alone. He found him.

.

"Bunta!" Jackal ran towards him.

The redhead turned his head. "Jackal? What are you doing here?" He startled.

"I ask you the same question. What are you doing?" The man who being called to have 4 lungs, panted hardly. Sweat all over his face.

"Jackal, you...look so lame! Pfft..." Marui said as he tried not to laugh.

 _How could you laughed at a time like this?_ Jackal didn't say a word. He was afraid to guess that maybe Marui put that mask again, because this time he couldn't read the redhead at all. He didn't know which one was real or fake.

Marui stopped laughing, his expression changed, a smiled crossed on his face. "This place is really nice isn't it?" He said it quietly. "I can't believe it, we'll be a highschooler next month. It just too fast."

"It doesn't matter!" Jackal said quickly. "I-It's not like we are in different school anyway. We will be together, the seven of us. And next year Akaya will follow us."

"You're right..." The redhead smiled. The color of sunset reflected on his face. It was beautiful because it matched his red hair perfectly. But somehow it gave a sense of loneliness.

.

"Bunta..." Jackal looked at him with serious expression.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me everything. What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About why you decide to quit tennis and all...please...?" The taller guy begged to him. He wanted Marui told him everything directly.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, -! "

Jackal suddenly grabbed the other guy's right wrist. A slight pain showed on Marui's face. "You injured your wrist, didn't you?" The half-Brazilian asked in low voice.

Marui flinched for a second but then he smirked and pulled his hand away. "And what if I did?"

"Why you didn't tell me?"

"It's not that hurt you know."

"You're lying."

"I'm fine, Jackal." The redhead smiled.

"No, you're not fine at all."

"I'm fine."

"Drugs..." Jackal looked down, there were sadness showed on his face. "You use it, didn't you?"

"..."

"Bunta-"

Marui laughed. "Well, it's not like I will continue to consume it anyway." He said plainly. "Don't worry. I quit tennis, and I won't use any kind of drugs anymore."

"No no, I mean, yes you should stop about the drug things and focus on your recovery. But don't ever think to stop playing tennis. After you recovered we can play tennis together like before. And-." Jackal tried to explain, hoping the redhead could understand.

"I won't play tennis even if my wrist fully healed." Marui continued. "I told you, tennis makes me bored."

"You're lying, Bunta. You love tennis. You always do." Jackal looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't talk like you know everything." Marui averted his gaze.

"Niou told us what happened after National match..."

The redhead's expression became tense. "...Please don't talk about it..." He said in a low voice.

"You know... We can win next time." Jackal said flustered.

"Stop..."

"No, Listen Bunta... We-"

"I told you to stop!" Marui said sharply, he looked at Jackal with his cold eyes. "I'm sick of all this." The mask was gone. The grin and the smile he always used were gone. They were changed with an expressionless face. "I'm tired to try." His voice was so low that made it so much real.

Jackal shivered. "W-We can through this together." The taller guy moved towards Marui. He wanted to do anything if only it would make things better.

"Leave me alone." Marui's voice became colder than before.

Those words stabbed Jackal on his heart. He could felt a gap formed between them. "No." He shook his head.

"...Then, I'm the one who will leave." The redhead started to walked out from the court.

"Bunta!" Jackal called him out loud. But Marui just kept walking. _Why?_ The half brazillian didn't want this.

.

He shouted again, this time a bit louder. "Just remember one thing, Bunta! You're not alone! We will always be there for you! No matter what happen! No matter how many times you push us away! We will always come for you! Keep that in your mind!"

That was when the redhead stopped for a moment. But rather than turned his body to the tanned guy, Marui continued his walked. "I'm sorry". He whispered to himself.

Jackal didn't see it. He could only saw the redhead disappeared from his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 - 1 Year Since Then

14 months passed since that day, the day when they found out the truth about Marui. All of them still could remember it clearly, the memories that had torn them apart with the redhead.

Now everyone was in second year in Rikkaidai High School, except for Kirihara.

.

"Tarundoru, Akaya!"

"I'm sorry Fukubuchou!" The younger bowed his head many times to Sanada. He overslept in the classroom, and it made him late to the club practice. He was ready to get the punishment from the older.

"200 laps around the school, now!"

"Hai!" He quickly started his running. He really wanted to go as far as possible from his fukubuchou.

Kirihara Akaya, He was already came to Rikkaidai High School for almost 2 months. Being a highschooler was so much cooler than what he thought. He could feel so much freedom since he came to this school, but of course it won't happen when he was in tennis practice. His senpai from tennis club were too strict to him. Somehow it made him annoyed. But he felt slightly happy; he found out that his senpai didn't change at all. Yukimura and Sanada also got their position as Buchou and Fukubuchou. Exactly 1 month ago, the third year entrusted it to them.

"Haaa~ Haaa~ Sanada Fukubuchou is really mean to me!" Akaya panted after he ran 200 laps. This place was so big, much bigger from his old school. He felt almost fainted. He was about to turned back to tennis court when he saw redhead figure in front of school gate. Marui Bunta stood there. A smile crossed on devil ace's face. He walked towards his senpai, but then he stopped.

Marui was talking to someone who seemed familiar to Akaya. _'_ _Who's that?'_ This time Akaya looked carefully to the other guy. The devil ace's eyes widen. The one who talked to Marui was Akutagawa Jirou.

 _'_ _What's he doing here? His uniform… so, that Akutagawa guy continues to Hyotei, huh?'_ Akaya frowned while looked at them from the distance. He was so sure that they were talking something fun, because Marui smiled a lot to the other guy. There was a feeling of jealousy filled in his heart.

"Akaya!"

"UWA!" The devil ace jumped out as he screamed.

Sanada raised his eyebrows. "I didn't expect you would jump just because I called you. Did you finish your running? What are you doing here–" Sanada turned his head to the school gate. He flinched for a second.

"..."

"Ano…Fukubuchou?."

"What?" Sanada turned his head back to the younger boy.

"This year, you're in the same class with Marui-senpai, right?"

"That's right. What's with it?"

"Umm… Why I never saw you two together?" Akaya looked at his senpai nervously.

Sanada opened his mouth but no words came out. He sighed then replied to the younger boy. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! Marui-senpai even never talked to me like he used to."

"He's not joining tennis club, and you're one year younger than him. He won't talk to you if there's no important thing to say." Sanada said it plainly, and then he looked at Akaya with serious expression. "Anyway, did you finish your laps?"

The devil ace nodded proudly. "Mochiron!"

"Then why you didn't return to the court?" The older guy shouted at him.

"IIYYY… I'm sorry!" Akaya quickly ran.

Sanada turned his direction to the school gate one more time. This time he couldn't see Marui anymore. "That idiot…" He murmured to himself and went back to tennis court.

.

 **===(Club room/After practice)===**

.

"Ne ne, Niou-senpai!"

The trickster who just finished changing his clothes turned his back to the younger boy. The devil ace was just so persistent to bother him everyday. "What is it, brat" He sighed.

"About Marui-senpai– "

"I get it… I get it!"

Akaya's eyes sparkled and moved closer to him. "So…?"

"What?" Niou asked back to Akaya

"Dakara…! I want to know what happened to Marui-senpai when he was in first year." Akaya asked him impatiently.

Jackal and Yanagi who happened to be there looked at Niou. The trickster once again sighed. He didn't know how to explain to Kirihara.

"Why didn't you ask the others about this?"

"Because you are Marui-senpai's destined classmate!" Akaya pouted at the older. He always thought that Niou was very lucky, because he end up in the same class with Marui for 3 years. He bet the two of them will be together in the third year as well.

"Ahhh~ this is so troublesome." Niou scratched his head.

The devil ace looked at Niou. The older didn't change at all. He was the same Niou-senpai who like to tricked and deceived people. One thing that changed about him was his hair. There was no more rat-tail on it. He looked exactly the same when Akaya met the trickster for the first time in Junior high. ( When Niou in 2nd year )

"What are you looking at, brat?" Niou sighed again.

"It's nothing! Just tell me about Marui-senpai!"

"Oi, Yanagi~ help me."

"…Why me?"

"You were also in the same class with Bunta before." Niou smirked at the Data master.

Yanagi was hesitated at first but then he turned to Akaya. "Hmm…Alright." He took a book from his bag and started to read what's in it. "Marui when he was freshman…." He murmured. "He joined Cooking club–"

"Pfft! Hahaha!" Niou burst into laughed and Jackal sweatdropped. While Akaya blinked. "Wait. What?"

"What are you laughing at, Niou?" Yanagi raised his eyebrows.

"Nah, forget it…" Niou said, tried to hold his laugh.

"Marui-senpai joined…cooking club?" The devil ace asked his senpai one more time. His eyes went wider, disbelieve.

"Yeah… but it's only for 1 week." Yanagi flipped to another page. "Marui seems a bit popular. I can say this because he still got lots of chocolates on Valentine's Day; well… even thought it was not as much as before." Yanagi continued. "And…someone confessed to him during the opening ceremony, but he rejected her politely. He also–"

"Umm…Yanagi senpai, can you just tell me something more important?"

"…Like what?" Yanagi looked at the younger boy.

"About Marui-senpai and…you guys?" Akaya asked the three senpai nervously.

The three of them looked each other for a moment. "Well, I did talk to Marui as usual." Yanagi responded first.

"O-Of course I talk to him as well…" Jackal looked down.

"It's not like we are become his enemy or anything Puri~." Niou continued.

"Then… why I never see you guys together with Marui-senpai?"

No one answered. It wasn't like they didn't want to spend their time with the redhead. They wanted it but they couldn't.

"Senpai?" Akaya pouted at the olders.

"Brat… All of us joined tennis club, but he didn't."

"Just because he didn't join the same club as Niou-senpai, doesn't mean you can't be friend with him." Akaya looked at the trickster a bit annoyed.

"Me and Bunta. We are still friend. All of us are his friends." Niou said coldly as he turned back to his locker. The devil ace frowned. Did he say something wrong? He looked down the floor, pouting.

"Akaya" Yanagi opened his voice. "All of us, who joined tennis club, couldn't spend much time with him. We want to, but we can't. We have practice after school is over. And Marui who didn't join any club always go back early." He explained slowly to the younger boy. "Do you understand the situation?"

Before Akaya could answer him, the club's door suddenly opened. Yukimura and Sanada walked inside the room. The two of them looked each other for a moment.

"Why all of you are still here?" Sanada raised his eyebrows and looked at them one by one.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Devil's Tears

"We were just talking about something." Akaya replied the vice-captain.

"It seems interesting." Yukimura chuckled.

 _'_ _Why Buchou and Fukubuchou always looked so calm? Did they ever think about Marui-senpai?'_ Kirihara sighed. "Mura-Buchou… about Marui-senpai–"

"What about him?" Sanada asked when he heard that name.

"I want to meet Marui-senpai and–"

"Tarundoru!" Sanada looked at the younger boy angrily. "Why you have so much free time to worry about him?"

"I–"

"You need to focus on practice!" Sanada raised his voice.

"But-"

"Start from today, during the practice and club time, all of you isn't allowed to talk about him ever again!" Sanada continued as he ignored Akaya.

Everyone in the room except Yukimura, frowned at Sanada's words. They looked each other to make sure that they heard it wrong.

"What's…with that?" The devil ace asked him, didn't believe what his Fukubuchou told him.

"I will say it one more time." Sanada looked at Akaya sharply, then turned to the others. "From now on, no one is allowed to talk about Marui Bunta. This is rule!" Sanada said firmly.

"Fukubuchou, That's–"

"He's not part of this team anymore! I don't want to hear any excuse!" Sanada continued.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Fukubuchou!" Akaya yelled at him loudly. They weren't allowed to say Marui Bunta's name anymore? That's crazy. What rule was that? He looked at everyone in that room. "I-If you guys didn't want him to come back, I will be the one who drag him here!" He took his bag and left the room.

"A-Akaya!" Jackal ran after the younger one.

"Is there any rule _Shittier_ than this?" Niou closed his locker with a slam and went outside.

"I understand your felling. But what you said earlier is too much, Genichirou." Yanagi followed Niou, left the captain and vice-captain behind.

.

Silent filled the club room. "All of them. Tarundoru" He said quietly and started to changed his clothes.

"Sanada…"

Sanada turned to the blue haired captain. "What is it Yukimura? Do you also disagree with me?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Didn't all of us striving to reach the same goal?" Yukimura smiled.

"What… do you mean?" Sanada frowned.

"All of us want Bunta to come back." Yukimura continued. "Am I wrong?"

Sanada didn't reply the captain. When Yukimura looked at the other guy's expression, He leaned on the wall and continued his talk. "Despite what you said earlier, actually you're worried about him. Right?"

"I didn't–"

"You trust Bunta. And you always wait for him, didn't you?" Yukimura smiled. "You're never good at expressing your feelings. I know that and I can't blame you." Yukimura closed his eyes. "I trust him too, Sanada."

The vice-captain held his cap down. He didn't say anything. He couldn't deny anything. Because Yukimura's words were almost true and made him speechless.

.

* * *

.

"Akaya" Jackal who followed the devil ace from behind kept calling his name.

Akaya finally stopped and turned his body to face the older. "What is it, Jackal-senpai?" He frowned.

"Come on… don't be so upset about it." The half-Brazilian explained. "You know Sanada's personality too."

"I don't!" Akaya turned his face away.

"Sanada didn't mean it." Jackal tried to calm the younger boy.

"I can't believe he said something like that!" Akaya raised his voice. "What did he mean by saying Marui-senpai is not part of our team?" He clenched his fist. "Marui-senpai is one of us! And I won't forgive Sanada-Fukubuchou to say such thing about him!" How could Fukubuchou didn't care at all? The devil ace always thought that the eight of them would be together. "I still remember, when I attended Rikkai Middle School, Marui-senpai was the first person who talked to me." The younger boy said in low voice. "Everyday he would greet me with his bright smile, then he would put his arm around my shoulder, popping his green apple gum and called me Akaya Akaya Akaya! He was so noisy! " His voice started wavering. "He irritated me all the time. He made me annoyed."

"…"

"Then I came to this school, I thought Marui-senpai would greet me like what he did 3 years ago." The devil ace now looked down, facing the floor. "I thought that he would offer me his gum, and then talk about his genius tennis skills. I thought he would ask me to go home together and visited the game center like before–". Akaya stopped for a moment "But he didn't…." Tears sliding down his cheek and dripping to the floor. "He didn't…" Akaya closed his eyes tightly as he tried to stopped his tears. "And now, I realize... This whole time, He wasn't annoying at all…" His voice breaks. "I miss everything he did to me… I want him to be here…"

Jackal didn't say a word. He could only stood there watching the younger boy cried silently.


	7. Chapter 7 - Trust (?)

A few days later...

Yagyuu just finished his meeting with the other members of student council. He was getting ready for club practice but then he saw Marui Bunta also walked in the same hallway. The redhead didn't notice him.

"Marui-kun..."

Marui stopped and turned his head to the voice. "Yagyuu?"

"It's been a while since we talked huh?" The gentleman smiled.

"Right..." Marui popped his bubble gum, talking with Yagyuu made the redhead felt awkward. He didn't know what to say to the other guy. "Um...Don't you have practice?"

"Yeah–"

"Then you should hurry." The redhead smirked at the taller guy. "Sanada will ask you to run laps if you're late."

Yagyuu sighed. "Well...you're right. I should go now."

"See you..." Marui turned his back.

"Ah before that..." Yagyuu stopped him by holding his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Kanagawa Prefecture Tournament will be start next week. Do you know about it?"

The redhead shook his head. "...No."

"We're facing Josei Shonan for the first match." Yagyuu looked at the smaller guy. "And we will be very happy to have you come and watch."

"Oh..." Marui thought for a moment, he smiled a bit and turned his head away. "Sure... If I have time."

"I'm looking forward to it then..." Yagyuu smiled back and went to the tennis court.

.

=============================  
((After Club Practice))

.

BAM BAM BAM! BAM!

Akaya kicked the wall in the clubroom. He was really pissed off. Why Sanada Fukubuchou asked him to run laps everyday? He even didn't know what he did that made the vice-captain shouted at him every single minute.

"Oi brat! Cut it out. You're hurting yourself." The trickster looked a bit annoyed.

"Damn it!" Akaya sat on the bench to cool himself down.

"He's really mad." Yagyuu commented at the younger boy's action.

"I'm not!" The devil ace denied. Well, it was true that he was mad at Sanada-Fukubuchou. But to be honest he was mad at himself more. He didn't get to meet Marui-senpai, because there was no free time to made him to do so. Even if he had time, he always couldn't find the redhead anywhere. He felt useless.

"Probability He's still mad at Sanada is... 98%"

"I told you, I'm not mad or anything!"

Yanagi looked at the younger boy. "You better settle this as soon as possible, Akaya. Or you will run laps for the rest of your life."

"Ughh...!" Akaya stood up. "I'm going home!" He took his bag, walking towards the door.

"Ah... I forgot to tell you something, Kirihara-kun. Since Sanada isn't here, I think it should be alright."

The younger turned and looked at his senpai lazily. "What is it, Yagyuu-senpai?"

"It's about Marui. I talked to him this afternoon and–"

"W-What did you guys talk about?" Akaya opened his eyes wider and walked towards his senpai. Niou and Yanagi also paid their attention to the gentleman.

"Well... I just accidentally meet him." Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. "I told him about Prefectural Tournament and asked him to watch."

Akaya looked at the older hopefully. "Then? Did He say yes?""

"He will come if he's free. That's what he said."

.

The others went silent. Would Marui come even he had a free time? Everyone sunk into their own thought, until someone came to the clubroom. Yukimura walked inside with a paper on his hand.

"Oh good thing you're still here." Yukimura smiled to the devil ace and handed the paper to him. "Akaya, this is homework for you."

"Eh? Me?" The younger boy looked confused.

"That's right... it's from Sanada. Your English test is the day after tomorrow right? So, make sure you finish this tomorrow." The captain chuckled.

Akaya's face turned grim. He didn't know how he should react. Why he always got a 'special' treatment from his senpai? He took the paper a bit harshly from Yukimura. "I know it already!" His face looked upset.

The captain sighed and looked at him. "You're still mad about Sanada?" He asked him softly.

"I'm not!"

"It's about the day when he said about Bunta right?"

Akaya didn't reply the captain and looked down.

"Listen Akaya..." Yukimura looked at the younger boy with serious expression. "All of us still care about Bunta."

"Fukubuchou doesn't care at all."

"He cares about him."

"But the other day–"

"He cares, Akaya. It just...You say it out and we don't." Yukimura said earnestly as he continued. "Sanada didn't show it, but he really care for Bunta. Do you understand?"

The devil ace looked down. He didn't know what to say. Maybe what his captain said was true. Maybe Fukubuchou did really care and everyone worried about Marui-senpai too. But he couldn't erase all negative thought he had so easily. He was hoping that all of them really felt the same way as he did.

"Hai...I'm sorry." Akaya finally nod.

"Great." Yukimura smiled at him then turned to the others. "Well... It's time to go back, isn't it?"

Yagyuu, Niou and Yanagi just nodded and walked outside the room. Akaya was also ready to go home when suddenly he sensed something dangerous.

"Oh one more thing Akaya..." Yukimura called him with a smile that made Akaya shivered.

"W-What is it Mura-Buchou?"

"Next time you should watch your manner. Didn't you should say thank you to someone when they give you something?" Yukimura glanced at the paper on Akaya's hand. He smiled. "And you shouldn't take it so harshly."

"T-Thank you Buchou... and S-Sorry..." The devil ace didn't dare to look at the older. The smile on his captain's face really made him scared.

"Don't do it again, okay?" Yukimura once again smiled at the younger boy. "1000 laps around the school before you go home."


	8. Chapter 8 - Unexpected Words

The next day, during the lunch break, the school announced something over the PA speaker-system. Everyone in 2-A Class glance at Marui.

 _"_ _Second's grade class A's Marui Bunta-kun, Please come to teacher's staff room. I Repeat… Second's grade class A's Marui Bunta-kun, Please come to teacher's staff room."_

 _._

"What now?" Marui murmured to himself, frowning a bit. He stood up from his seat and walked outside the class.

When Niou saw the red figure left the class, he sighed then decided to follow him. Something was not right. Marui was not a troublemaker. He wondered why the hell Marui got called to the teacher's room.

Niou tried to peek inside the staff room but he stopped when he saw two people were trying the same thing like he did. The half-Brazilian and the devil ace were also there.

.

"Oi… what are you two doing here?" The trickster asked with a lazy voice. "The first year's not even in the same building, Akaya."

"Ni-Niou senpai! Ha-hahaha!"

"Niou… Why Bunta got called inside?" Jackal looked worried.

"I don't know either."

"Did Marui-senpai do something bad?"

"Stupid. Of course he didn't." Niou smacked the younger boy.

.

' _Tell me the truth.'_ Suddenly the three of them heard the voice from inside. They tried to move closer to the door so they could hear it clearly.

 _"_ _About what?"_

 _'_ _You're always chewing gum. Did you clean up your gum properly when you're done with it?"_

 _"_ _Of course I did"_

 _"_ _There's been a lot of gum littered around the school these days. It's causing trouble here and there."_

 _"_ _Seriously? Do you suspecting me?"_

 _._

"Gum? This is bad. They thought Bunta was the one who did it." Niou whispered to the two guys beside him.

"What should we do?" Jackal whispered back to the trickster.

.

 _"_ _The one who chew a lot of gum is only you. Even in my class you always chew it, didn't you? I also heard from the other teachers."_

 _"_ _Yeah, But It wasn't me who littered the school"_

 _"_ _Do you think, I will believe in you just because you said you didn't do it? We will call your parents right now."_

 _"_ _Sensei, it wasn't me!"_

The door suddenly opened. Niou and Jackal startled at first but then they realized that was Kirihara who opened it. The devil ace walked inside the room.

"Kirihara–?" Marui eyes widen.

The devil ace frowned. Did his senpai just called him by his last name? He tried to put a smile. At least…At least he could hear his senpai's voice again. It's been so long since he heard the redhead's voice. He missed it a lot.

"Marui-senpai didn't do that."

"Who are you?" The teacher looked at Akaya and then turned his head again to Marui. "One of your friends?"

"He's just an acquaintance."

 _What?_ The devil ace looked at Marui disbelieve what just he heard.

"Oh? Then…? Why you're so sure that Marui didn't do that? You're not even his friend." The teacher looked at the first year.

Akaya didn't reply him. He was so busy with his own thought. _An acquaintance? That's it? Is he not important to Marui anymore?_ His mind went blank; _Wait… was he important to him in the first place?_

"Hey… Why you didn't answer me?"

"Sensei–"The redhead looked like want to say something.

"It's not Marui-senpai who did it" Kirihara said in a very low voice.

"What?"

"I said it's not my senpai's doing!" The devil ace shouted at the teacher. He didn't know why. But, he really wanted to punch someone right now. He was so angry, to the teacher in front of him and to Marui who just said something non-sense. _An acquaintance he said?_

"Oi-!" Marui frowned at the younger.

"W-watch your manner! What's your name! And from which class are you! Don't tell me you're his companion?" The teacher pointed at the redhead.

" What did you say?" Kirihara clenched his fist.

Marui quickly held the devil ace's head and made him bowed down to the teacher. "We're very sorry sensei." The redhead bowed his head as well. "This guy has nothing to do with this."

"Senpai!" Kirihara wanted to protest.

"I don't really know him and what he's trying to do." Marui continued and ignored the younger boy. "I don't care if sensei wants to call my parents or anything." He said it very clearly. "Because I did nothing wrong."

"Then… please excuse us." The redhead pulled Akaya out of the room. He saw the two other figures outside, Niou and Jackal were there watching them. He didn't care about the two and turned his head to younger boy. "Mind your own business, Kirihara!" The redhead said it with serious tone as he walked away.

The devil ace stunned there. He looked down, couldn't say anything. Why Marui-senpai was so cold to him? Did he do something wrong? Did protecting his senpai was something bad to do? Did his senpai hate him right now? He didn't understand anymore. Marui was changed.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Promise

"Bunta!"

"Hei Bunta! Listen!" Jackal called Marui one more time. But the redhead just kept walking and ignored him.

"LISTEN!" The half-brazillian walked pass through him and blocked his way. It made the redhead stopped.

"What?"

"Why you said something like that to Akaya?" Jackal looked at Marui, frowning. "That's too much! He was just trying to save you."

"What do you mean by _just_ trying to save me?" Marui glared at him. There was anger in his voice. "He has an important match next week, Jackal!" The redhead raised his voice. "You looked with your own eyes what he did there, didn't you? What if he lost his control and got problems with that teacher? I'm sorry but I don't want to be a burden to you guys anymore. Don't you get it?"

Jackal startled at the redhead's words. "N-No, You never be a burden-"

"Please watch over him, will you?" This time Marui lowered his voice. "...You promised me."

The half-brazillian shut his mouth tightly as Marui sighed and continued walked to his classroom.

 _=========Flashback ===========_

 _10 Months ago [ When they were in first year].After practice, Jackal went home. As usual he passed the road next to the small river. The half-brazillian walked slowly as he saw a group of kids was playing soccer at the riverside. He widened his eyes when he saw Marui was there too, playing with the kids. The redhead looked very enjoyed._

 _Jackal smiled. He knew Marui really like children. Jackal decided to watch them playing from the distance. Marui wasn't bad at soccer. He had talent and he's also a good striker. That's what Jackal saw in him. He could imagine what would the redhead say if he scored a goal. He was sure that Marui would say 'How was it? Aren't I a genius?'. The half-brazillian grinned as he imagined it._

 _"Jackal?"_

 _The tanned guy startled . He didn't realize that Marui was already stood in front of him._

 _"What are you doing here?" The redhead asked._

 _"O-Oh... N-Nothing. I-I just watched you playing with the kids."_

 _"You're grinning while watching me play? That's creepy." Marui said as he sat on the grass, taking a break. The redhead looked tired._

 _"Ha-Hahaha" Jackal laughed awkwardly and sat next to him._

 _There was silent between them. This whole time Jackal thought that Marui always avoided him. So when the redhead called him just now he couldn't help but to felt happy. He was so happy that made him didn't know what to say to Marui._

 _._

 _"So..." Suddenly the redhead opened his mouth._

 _"Yeah?" Jackal looked at him._

 _"How are you?"_

 _"I'm fine!" The half-brazilian smiled. He scratched his head. "T-The others are also doing fine."_

 _"That's great..."_

 _There was silent again. Jackal looked at the redhead carefully. Marui didn't wear any wristband. Since he was injured his wrist, it was obvious he wouldn't wear one. The wristband he usually wore always had weight in it._

 _"Bunta"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"How's your wrist?"_

 _"... It's fine" The redhead said quietly._

 _"I...see..." Jackal didn't know if Marui was telling the truth or not. "Um... About tennis... would you like to come to the club?" He said it slowly. "I mean-"_

 _"Jackal, we talked about this before."_

 _"But... you know. Akaya will come to our school next year... So when your wrist is fully recovered. You can re-think about it. Right? " The tanned guy tried to make his voice as calm as possible._

 _"I can't..."_

 _Jackal looked down. What should he do? What should he do to make Marui changed his mind? He almost went crazy to get the redhead's attention. He felt the gap between them became larger than before._

 _"Jackal" Marui called him in a low voice._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Can you promise me one thing?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"About Akaya..." Marui looked at him. "Please take care of him."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"That kid likes to act tough. Even though he's rude and harsh to other people, but actually he's very weak and easy to get hurt." Marui said slowly. "He sometimes got into a fight with other people and that's how he's defending himself. It's his guard and only defense he has. The best defense is the best offense. That's what he always thought. And he-"_

 _Marui suddenly stopped, He then laughed softly. "Hahaha what am I saying... of course, you already know about this. This whole time you always took care of him."_

 _The redhead look at him with serious expression. "That's right. Even without me...you will right?"_

 _"W-What are you talking about? Why me? We can watch over him together..."_

 _"I can't always at his side."_

 _"Even so-"_

 _"Please Jackal..."_

 _That was not fair. Marui pleaded to him. There was no way to argue anymore. The tanned guy closed his eyes. The redhead was always selfish. How can Jackal said no to him?_

 _"...Alright..."_

 _"It's a promise..." Marui said in a very low voice and smiled._

 _=========End Flashback========_


	10. Chapter 10 - Appearance of Mori Juzaburo

"Thanks for the great game!" The two teams bowed each other.

The match between Rikkaidai and Josei Shonan was already over and of course Rikkai won their match easily. But, none of them looked happy, especially Akaya.

The devil ace looked around. He was looking for Marui.

"Brat... It's time to go back" Niou called him.

Akaya ignored the trickster. He kept looking around, hoping Marui watched the match. But he couldn't find the redhead anywhere. He sighed as he looked down.

"What are you frowning at? We win you know." One of the third year asked, smirking as he walked closer to the younger boy. He had long and wavy shoulder length dark red hair.

His name Mori Juzaburo. He was one of the regular in Rikkai.

Eventhough Akaya knew him since middle school, He still didn't know much about Mori , because the older always skipped practice.

"...He didn't come" The devil ace murmured almost to himself.

Mori looked at him, didn't say anything.

The one who responded to Akaya was Sanada. He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Who?"

"For-Forget it!"

Sanada frowned; wasn't satisfied with the answer.

Yukimura walked closer to Akaya. "It's about Bunta." He smiled. "It's okay to talk about him. Right, Sanada?"

"...Hmp... Fine." Sanada replied shortly.

"Very well." The captain chuckled. "Then...Shall all of us eat dinner first? We can talk about this later."

"Sound's great. Let's go Akaya." Jackal tapped the younger's shoulder.

"I don't feel like going anywhere- "

"Did you say something Akaya?" Yukimura smiled at him.

"N-Nothing Buchou!" The devil ace sweatdropped. "L-Let's eat yakiniku!"

"Oh? That's nice isn't it? Let's go." Mori grinned.

Yukimura looked surprised for a second. It was strange for Mori to join them like this, but the blue haired captain managed to smile. "Okay Minna... Let's go."

All members of tennis club went to Yakiniku place to celebrate.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **((At Yakiniku Place))**

 **.**

The regulars seated at the same table and started to discuss something.

"About Kanto Tournament..." Yanagi said as he looked at everyone.

"Seigaku and Hyotei... right?" Sanada put his chopsticks, and crossed his arm.

"Yeah... Now, Seigaku has Momoshiro and Kaidoh as their first year regular." Yanagi flipped his data book. "Even though Tezuka and Oishi weren't there anymore, there are still tough opponents. Like Fuji and Sadaharu."

"Um... Tezuka-san was gone to Germany, isn't it?" Akaya asked the data master. "What about Oishi-san?"

"Yeah...Oishi was attending a medical school." Yanagi flipped to another page. "And about Hyotei, They lost 2 important peoples. Atobe Keigo and Kabaji Munehiro moved to England. But..." Yanagi stopped for a moment.

"Oshitari Yuushi, the genius from Hyotei had evolved incredibly and appeared to be Hyotei's vice captain 1 month ago. And then they have Ohtori Choutaro and Hiyoshi Wakashi as their first year regular."

"Shishido, Mukahi and Akutagawa are also there. We cannot take them lightly." Sanada cleared his throat and continued eating.

"We can do this! Last year Senpai-tachi won both Kanto and National right?" The devil ace looked at them.

"Yeah... It thanks to the third year, like Mori-senpai who played well on that match." Yukimura smiled wryly.

They won. Rikkaidai won. Of course they should be happy about it. But they felt something wasn't right, because Marui wasn't with them. They won the match without the redhead.

"Hei! that's hurt me..." Mori frowned. "I can't even win a match against you, Yukimura."

The blue haired captain just replied him with a chuckled.

.

.

"Ne...Ne... Jackal-senpai..." Akaya whispered to the tanned guy who sat next to him. "Why Mori-senpai coming with us today? Even Mura-buchou looked surprised. Usually, he'd decline whenever we asked him. He not even get along with Buchou and Fukubuchou."

"Well that's true...Maybe, because its about Bunta." Jackal whisper back with a smile. "Remember ? Before we planned to go to eat here. We talked about Bunta. Right?"

"Eh?What's with Marui-senpai?"

"If you asked me, who's the most close to Mori-senpai before, then I can say it's Bunta."

"R-Really?" Akaya widened his eyes.

"Did you ever wonder why Sanada allowed Bunta to chew gum on the court?" Jackal continued tried to keep his voice as lower as possible so the others couldn't hear it.

"Isn't that because it helps Marui-senpai to fell relaxed in the match?" Akaya titled his head.

"That's also one of the reasons." The half-brazillian said. "Actually, back then Sanada won't let Bunta to eat cakes or chew gums during the practice. But Mori-senpai was the one who stand up for Bunta." Jackal continued as he recalled the memories.

 _"Isn't it alright? As long as he does well in practice and the match. I think its fine_. That was what Mori-senpai said to Sanada. After that, Sanada never complained anything to Bunta because it was true; Bunta gets better and better when he chews his gums."

"I didn't know about it..."

"There's also one." Jackal continued. "It happened 4 years ago, when Bunta was first year in Middle school."

"What was it?" Akaya became more curious.

"Bunta was being talked about by everyone because of the size of his bentou. Some of them like to teased Bunta" Jackal smiled wryly. "But there are some guys said something too harsh to him, and at that time Mori-senpai was also the one who protected him."

"Mori senpai did?"

"Yeah... Since then, no one ever tried to tease Bunta again."

"I don't know Mori-senpai would do something like that. You know... He didn't get along with us." The devil ace looked down. "If he closes to Marui-senpai... then maybe... he knows something-"

"I know what?" Suddenly Mori cut the younger off. He already sat next to Akaya.

"Uwaaa!" Both Jackal and Akaya screamed and everyone moved their eyes to them. Akaya covered his mouth with his hand.

 _Damn... Did he hear everything?_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 ** _A/N : For those who didn't know Mori Juzaburo._**

 ** _He appears in New Prince of Tennis OVA Genius 10.  
_**

 ** _Thank you for following this story XD  
And I'm very sorry for my bad English._**


	11. Chapter 11 - His Sorry

Akaya averted his gaze away from the older. He didn't dare to look at him.

Scared? Maybe he was. He kept looking down as no one said a thing for a moment.

 _._

"I don't know." Mori suddenly said.

"...Eh?"

"Actually... it should be me who asked you guys questions. I only heard about his wrist from Jackal and I didn't hear all the details." Mori looked at everyone. "I came here because I want to know the whole story. Is his injury made him can't play tennis anymore?

"Um- " Akaya tried to say something, but he was cut by Yanagi. "He... had surgery last year." The data master said to the older. "But that doesn't mean his wrist fully healed. Well... If he did the treatment regularly, there's a hope."

"What do you mean by _if_ ? That's mean he chose not to?" Mori frowned. "Why?"

"Actually..." The half-Brazilian opened his voice.

As Jackal started to explain everything to Mori, Niou looked at his food blankly. That topic was sensitive for the trickster. Suddenly his conversation with Marui 8 months ago cross to his mind.

.

===========Flashback==========  
.

 **8 Months ago**

 _ **((Classroom / Lunch break))**_

.

 _"Haaaa~ I'm hungry." The redhead groaned. He leaned his head on the table. He didn't have energy at all._

 _"Here's a bread for you. Puri~"_

 _The bread landed right in front of Marui. The redhead raised his head. "Niou?" He didn't take the bread." Er... is this one of your tricks?"_

 _"How rude." The trickster smirked._

 _"That's smirk... tsk! You're planning something, didn't you?" He frowned but Niou smiled lightly to him._

 _"Eat that Bunta..." Niou's face changed. "I don't intend to trick you or anything." He said as he moved and sat infront of Marui._

 _"..."_

 _"You didn't believe me?"_

 _"..." The redhead thought at first but then he decided to take the bread. "Thanks."_

 _"No problem." Niou smiled then he looked at the bandage around the other guy's wrist. "It's very rare to see you without your bento." He knew Marui always made his bento by himself._

 _"Ah. Well..."_

 _"You couldn't make it, because of that?" Niou pointed at the bandage._

 _"Hmm...Yeah..."_

 _Niou leaned on the chair. "Yanagi told me about the surgery."_

 _"Oh." Marui wasn't surprised. That's Yanagi for you. He always got a lot of information. Thought he didn't know how Yanagi found it so easily._

 _"Your wrist..." Niou looked at the redhead. "It will get better right?"_

 _"Yeah... It should be fine." Marui averted his gaze and started to eat the bread._

 _The two of them didn't say anything for a moment._

...

 _Niou took a deep breath and looked down. "I'm sorry... Bunta." He said it._  
 _Finally... He finally said it. This whole time that was the only thing he wanted to say to the redhead._

 _"...For what?"_

 _"For letting you played. At that time, I should've stopped you."_

 _"That has nothing to do with you."_

 _"I know about your wrist, Bunta! I know from the start." Niou said quickly. "I'm the one who take everything from you." "Your wrist and your_ _'will'_ _to play tennis." He still looked down; he was ready to get yelled or anything. As long it made things better, he didn't care._

 _"Thank you, Niou."_

 _What? Niou looked up as he saw a smile tug on the redhead's face._

 _"Thank you for believed in me." Marui said with a low voice. "Thank you for gave me a last chance to play." He continued. "But, I'm sorry I couldn't keep up with your expectation. I'm sorry... I couldn't win that match."_

 _"Bunta-"_

 _"But, If I can turn back the time, I should've listened to Atobe." Marui looked at his own wrist. "You are just being a burden to your team, that was what he said. And he's so damn right." Marui clenched his fist. "If only I didn't play and let Yagyuu who sat on the reserve seat, play. Maybe Rikkai would win."_

 _"No. Don't say that..."_

 _"That's the fact, Niou. I'm just too arrogant. What was I thinking back then? I played that Seigaku Golden Pair with my injured wrist? Hahaha" Marui laughed pathetically._

 _Niou looked at the redhead. "No...Bunta...Come on... let's play tennis together." He said desperately. "Please come back to tennis club..."His voice was so low and deep. "Just please..." He was begging right now. No one would expect him to beg. But he did. Because he couldn't stand it if he didn't._

 _"I can't..."_

 _Niou couldn't say anything anymore. Is this really the end? He closed his eyes, didn't know what to do now._

 _"Do you hate me, Niou?" The sudden words from redhead made Niou flinched. "For me to act so selfish like this..." Marui continued as he looked down. "...Do you guys hate me?"_

 _"What... are you talking about? Don't say stupid things. We'll never hate you." Niou tried to control his voice so it won't shaking. "No matter what happen, you'll always be our friend."_

 _The redhead smiled faintly at_ _him._  
 _"...Thank you."_

========End of flashback=======


	12. Chapter 12 - Unexpected Meeting

"Niou-kun"

"Niou-kun...Hey..." Yagyuu called the trickster many times but he didn't get any responds. "Niou." He waved his hand in front of the trickster.

"Huh?" Niou startled. "What?" He looked at Yagyuu with a confuse expression.

"..."

Niou frowned and asked the gentleman one more time. "What is it?"

Yagyuu sighed as he stood up and grabbed the trickster's arm. "I'm sorry guys, but seems like Niou-kun is feeling unwell. We're going to leave now."

"What?" Niou widened his eyes and became more confused. Yukimura looked at the two. "Oh...? Sure." The captain said as he understood the situation. The other members also nodded in respond.

"We are very sorry." Yagyuu said it softly.

Niou glanced at Jackal and Mori before Yagyuu dragged him outside. Looks like the half-Brazilian already told everything to the older.

.

* * *

.

"Hei...Yagyuu, What's wrong with you?" Niou followed the other guy from behind, frowning. He didn't understand. They shouldn't leave the others like that. Niou looked back at the store. He even didn't finish his food.

"I should be the one who asked that question. What's wrong with you? Frowning like that, Niou-kun?." Yagyuu looked at him.

"What? It just... I couldn't eat my meat because of you-."

"That's not it. How long I've become your double partner? I can easily read your mind." Yagyuu sighed.

"... Ahh~ Forget about it."

"It's about Marui-kun, isn't it?"

"What the hell-?" Niou wanted to laugh. He couldn't deal with Yagyuu after all. Because the gentleman always knew what he was thinking about. He sighed deeply, didn't know how to answer his friend.

"Do you still blame yourself?"

"..."

"You're still thinking that you're the one who made him stopped playing tennis, aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"I'd do the same thing, Niou... If I was you at that time, I'll let him play too."

"You're trying to cheer me up, huh?"

"No, I'm not."

Niou looked down. He couldn't stop thinking about the redhead at all. This drove him crazy.

"Say Yagyuu..." Niou looked at the other guy. "Do you think Bunta will come back...someday?"

"Who knows?"

"You never asked him to comeback, didn't you?"

"That's right-"

"Why? You didn't care about him?"

"You know It wasn't like that." The gentleman sighed as he thought for a moment searching for right words. "It just... sometimes, the best thing we can do for people we care about... is to respect their choice, isn't it?"

"Respect their choice?" Niou repeated the words. He really didn't understand. Letting Bunta to choose his own step, to let him stop playing tennis like this... is that a right choice?

"Well... If we keep forcing him to do something he doesn't want to. That's only put lots of pressure to him. Don't you think?"

"..."

No answer. Niou didn't reply the gentleman as he suddenly stopped his walk. His body froze.

"Niou?" Yagyuu looked at the trickster with concern.

"Isn't that... Bunta?" The trickster mumbled almost to himself.

"Huh?" Yagyuu turned his head and saw Marui queued in front of sweets store. The redhead wasn't alone; The sleepy head from Hyotei was there. Akutagawa Jirou was with him. Before the gentleman could answer, the trickster already walked towards Marui.

.

"Yo." Niou smirked at the redhead. The smirk he showed was not the same as his usual smirk, it was different. Yagyuu who followed the trickster from behind just looked at Marui. The redhead looked a bit startled.

"Oh? Hi." Marui replied shortly. He didn't expect to meet them here.

"What are you doing?" The tricksters asked him plainly.

"Can you tell? I come to buy some cakes-."

"I asked you what you are doing with this guy." Niou cut the redhead's words. He pointed his finger at Jirou as he looked at Marui with serious expression.

"Huh?" Jirou blinked.

"What? He's just hanging out with me." The redhead frowned. "Is that wrong?"

"Just hanging out with you, you say?" Niou laughed mockingly. "Did you forget our school had a match today?"

The redhead flinched. He averted his gaze away and didn't reply him. There he goes again...Niou hate it when Marui averted his gaze and that was what made the trickster angry.

"Oi, I asked you if you forget about the match."

"No, I remember it clearly." The redhead said calmly. This time, he was looking back at Niou.

"And you chose not to come because of him?" Niou raised his voice. People around them started to look at them.

"Niou-kun-" Yagyuu tried to calm the other guy.

"W-Wait!" Jirou who looked a bit confused at first started to realize something. "Marui-kun didn't-"

"I'm not talking to you." Niou glared at Jirou with his cold eyes. He didn't want to listen anything from that guy at all.

"Stop glaring at him." Marui moved forwards as he tried to blocking Niou. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Ha.. This is really funny." Niou looked at him disbelieve. "Is this guy so important to you, huh?"

"T-That's not it!" Jirou said loudly.

"Ignore him, Jirou. Come on." Marui said as he took Jirou's hand and walked away from there.

"B-But!"

Marui didn't want to make more troubles... Since people around there was watching them.

"I'm not done talking to you. How long do you plan to run away, Bunta!" Niou shouted at the redhead. But Marui didn't care; He ignored it and kept walking.

"Ma-Marui kun. Wait..." Jirou called him.

"You're such a coward!" The trickster once again shouted.

Those words made Jirou stopped. "What... did you say?" He pulled his hand away from Marui and turned his body, moving closer to Niou. "You know nothing! You don't have rights to call him a coward!"

"Jirou!" The redhead called him with a warning on his face as if he didn't want Jirou to continue.

"Take back your words!" Jirou said sharply to Niou. He ignored the redhead's warning.

"I know nothing?" Niou frowned. "Don't act like you know everything about him."

"I know! At least I know He's not a coward!" Jirou shouted to the trickster. "He had a reason why he can't-"

Marui quickly pulled Jirou. "Stop right there."

"But!"

"Reason? You mean to waste his time with you?" Niou said coldly.

"Wha- How dare you? We're talking about his wrist! His time for therapy suddenly changed! That's why he was late! Because you guys finished the game in _Single 3_ and went back so fast before he could watch!"

"I said stop it!" Marui glared at him. There was anger in his eyes.

Jirou wanted to say more but he chose to shut his mouth. He clenched his fist.

"Therapy...? What... do you mean by that?"

 _And how he knows we finished the first 3 game just now? Could it be they..._ The trickster's body became tense.

"I do therapy for my wrist today." Marui replied shortly as he turned to the trickster. "So, would you stop accusing Jirou for this matter? He just wanted to come along with me."

"...You actually came..."

"No. Don't misunderstand me, Niou. I didn't watch the match and that's my intention from the start." Marui said plainly to the trickster then he turned to Yagyuu. "I'm sorry for let your hopes up. I should turn you down last week."

"Well..." Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. He didn't know how to answer him.

Niou stood there, his body froze as Marui continued his walk. Jirou followed the redhead, leave the gentleman and the trickster behind.

.

* * *

.

"Marui kun?"

"What?"

"Why you're lying to them?"

"..."

"Even we were late... we did try to come, didn't we?... and you even looked so depressed when we weren't able to watch that match. But why you said - "

"Please... don't ask me anything." Marui cut him off with very deep low voice. His expression looked painful. It made Jirou couldn't say anything anymore.


	13. Chapter 13 - Falseness

A Few days later...

Rikkai Tennis club did the practice like usual. Everyone was doing a warm up on the court. But suddenly the atmosphere changed. The first and second year started whispering each other.

"Hey hey... Look at that."

"Isn't that Marui Bunta? What's he doing here?"

"Mori-senpai was with him, too."

Almost all the member of tennis club knew about Marui. His title as a tensai of volley's still widely recognized by them. Well, since the redhead was aware as one of the best volleyer from all middle school in Japan 2 years ago.

"Oi , You guys are too noisy!" Akaya shouted, he couldn't concentrate with his practice.

"Um... But...That's..." They said nervously as they pointed to the redhead outside the court.

"What?" The devil ace followed their gaze. He dropped his racket as he widened his eyes when he saw Marui was walking to the club room with Mori Juzaburo.

"Akaya." Jackal tapped the younger's shoulder.

"Jackal senpai. J-Just now, did you see that? Marui-senpai entered the clubroom. And...and - " Akaya tried to explain.

"Yeah... He's with Mori-senpai... I saw them too."

"I need to look at them." The devil ace said quickly.

"H-Hei Akaya."

Before Jackal could stop him, Akaya was already running and left the court. He was curious why Marui-senpai was here. He suddenly remembered what Jackal-senpai said at Yakiniku place. That's right... Marui-senpai must be really close to Mori-senpai.

When he was about to reached the clubroom, suddenly someone grabbed his arm to stop him. There were two figures behind him. Sanada and Yukimura looked at the devil ace.

"Where are you going?" Sanada held the younger's arm firmly. "Slacking off?"

"S-Sanada Fukubuchou... I need to -"

"Tarundoru Akaya! Looks like you want some laps, huh?" Sanada crossed his arm. "200 laps around the school. Now!"

"Eh? But -"

"300 laps!"

"Ughh..." Akaya could only frowned. "Hai!"

.

.

Sanada sighed as he saw the devil ace started his running. The vice-captain then walked toward the clubroom and leaned on the wall next to the door. Yukimura followed Sanada. The blue-haired captain smiled and asked in low voice.

"So, you're trying to eavesdrop too, Sanada?"

Sanada lowered his cap. "I will run 1000 laps later."

"Then I will run together with you." Yukimura chuckled.

.

.

Akaya felt pissed off. He always ends up running again and again. Maybe he should joined marathon club now. He scratched his head hardly as he sighed. He really wanted to know what Marui-senpai was doing in the clubroom. If only Sanada-Fukubuchou didn't see him.

Once again he sighed. He continued his running to the front field, when he suddenly saw someone at the school gate.

"That's Akutagawa-san." The devil murmured to himself. "He's waiting for Marui-senpai again huh?" Akaya frowned as he ran towards the sleepy head from Hyotei.

"Oi."

"Huh?" Jirou a bit startled when he saw Akaya. "You called me?"

"What are you doing in someone else's school?" Akaya put an unfriendly expression to the older.

"I'm waiting for Marui-kun."

Akaya glared at him. "Don't bothered my senpai, will you?"

"Eh? But...I didn't bother him."

"Tsk! I heard from Niou senpai that you're the one who went with Marui senpai for his therapy. Well... I should say thanks for that one." The devil ace said plainly. "But to be frank I don't like it when you hang around with my senpai every single day."

Akaya hated it. It was like this guy stole Marui-senpai from them. The redhead even changed becomes a stranger.

"But I didn't -"

"HE CHANGED!" Akaya shouted at the older. "And maybe it's because of you!"

"What do you mean he changed-" Jirou became more confused.

"He said it, didn't he?" Akaya looked at Jirou sharply. "That he didn't intend to come to watch the match from the start."

"No. That's -"

"I never thought Marui-senpai would say that. It just too-"

"LISTEN TO ME!" The older shouted and looked a bit annoyed, this made the devil ace startled.

"Marui-kun came!" Jirou looked at the younger boy, He felt like he should tell them the truth. "It just...the doctor postpone the time for his therapy. That's why we were late." The older continued as he looked down. "He did come... but the match was already over and you guys weren't there anymore."

Akaya froze. "...What... "

"Marui-kun didn't say it, but I know he was really depressed when he couldn't watch your match." Jirou said ,still looking down. "T-That's why I asked him to go out to buy some sweets to make him fell better. And... we met your teammates there. I don't understand myself why he lied to them. But-" The older lifted his head and looked at Akaya. "He didn't change... Marui-kun didn't change. And even if he did, he's still the same Marui-kun... the one that I always adore."

Akaya stunned there. "I-"

"...Do you hate him?"

"Of course not!" Akaya replied quickly. How could he hate his senpai? It's true that Marui was cold to him, and he couldn't deny that he felt hurt and sad from all the redhead did to him. but it won't make him hate the redhead at all.

He just threw his feeling...his anger by blaming someone else.

"I'm sorry..." He finally said. "I'm sorry for shouting at you like that, Akutagawa-san."

Akaya should've known that Marui would come to watch the match. They should've known about that. But to lied to them like this, only made everything worsen. Why Marui lied to them?

"Ne... Akutagawa-san..." Akaya said in a low voice. "When my senpai started his therapy?"

The older tried to remember. "It was about 6 months ago."

"Why he needs to do the therapy?" Akaya asked again. "I mean, He already had surgery, right? Did something happen?"

"The surgery was successful. Marui-kun doesn't feel any pain when he does his daily activities. But...-" Jirou looked down. "Marui felt his wrist gradually stiffened. When he asked the doctor about this, the doctor said it was because Marui-kun didn't treat his injury from the start... that's why it couldn't heal properly. So, the doctor suggested him to do the Physical therapy which may be helpful."

"Um... I don't really understand... but did Marui-senpai ever told you about coming back to play tennis or something like that? I mean... If everything he said to us is a lie, then..."

Akaya was hoping. Maybe, just maybe Marui didn't really hate tennis. Maybe his senpai still loves tennis like he used to be.

"He never said anything like that." Jirou looked at the younger boy and smiled wryly. "But I know Marui-kun still loves tennis. That's what I always feel when I was with him."

"You think so, too?" Akaya smiled at the other guy. He felt relieved someone was actually thinking the same way as he did. But the smile disappear when the devil ace suddenly remember about something.

"Umm... Akutagawa-san."

"Yeah?"

"You know... Up until now, I still don't know the reason why Marui-senpai had a fight with other people that happened 2 years ago."

"Eh?"

"You were with my senpai, weren't you? Actually what happened that made him did that? "

"It's true that some people hit Marui-kun... But Marui-kun didn't fight back..."

"What?" The devil ace frowned "W-Why?"

"Well... I-I think it's because he didn't want to make problems." Jirou looked down . "And at that time he was protecting something."

"Protecting... something? What do you mean by that?"


End file.
